History Repeats Itself
by angelwings2001
Summary: *NEW! Chapter 6!* Sakura's 17, and dating her new math teacher! Is Sakura taking after her mother's footsteps?
1. The New Teacher

History Repeats Itself  
  
A/N: Hello! This is a fic that just came to me in p.e. one day, when I was thinking about Sakura's mom. To sum it up: Nadeshiko had a lot going for her, but when she got out of high school, she married her teacher (Fujitaka)! Sakura is now in high school and there's a new teacher who seems to be perfect for her... will she end up like her mom? (Don't worry, I'm not going to kill Sakura!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 1: The New Teacher  
  
16 year old Sakura Kinomoto slowly walked to school (she wasn't late- for once!) She thought about what her agent had said to her yesterday...  
"This is really big Sakura-san! If you become a spokesmodel for Vogue, you'll be set for life! So, are you going to take it?"  
Sakura didn't know what to do. She had reminded herself that she was only 16, and not even out of high school, there was so much more to do in life! Plus, she would be traveling all around the world, which wouldn't leave a lot of time for friends or family.  
  
Family... she had seen the look in her father's eyes when she told him and Touya. It was... pain... no, not just pain... there was the look of letting go too early on his face as well. Sakura knew where that had come from. Nadeshiko. Sakura's okaa-san was offered a great job when she was 16 too. She had taken it, but managed to stay close to home. Then, she had passed away, just out of the blue, still young. Her father was afraid of losing his daughter too.  
  
Sakura stopped her thoughts and looked at her watch. A "Hoee" escaped from her mouth, and she began to jog towards the high school.  
  
  
  
"Ohayou, Tomoyo-chan, Li-kun!"  
  
"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" replied Li and Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura took her seat in front of Li and turned around to face him. "So, do you know what our new math teacher's going to be like, Li-kun?"  
  
"Oh, umm... no! But I heard that this teacher likes to date students! I hope it's a girl..." he replied, his face getting redder by the moment.  
  
"Hoe? Do you like dating teachers, Li-kun?" she asked quizzically.  
  
"Still as clueless as ever..." muttered Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran shot a glare at Tomoyo and replied to Sakura. "Um, no! I just meant that I hope it's a lady so that she can't take advantage of... uhh... innocent girls! Hehe..."  
  
"Oh. Ok, then. I was kinda wondering why you'd want to be like Eriol-kun."  
  
BRING!!!  
  
The new teacher walked in; he was tall, strong, had dark hair and brown eyes.  
  
Whispers came from the girls. "Wow, he's gorgeous! I hope that rumor is true!"  
  
Then the guys commented. "Hmphh. If he tries to date my girl, I'm going to beat him up!"  
  
"Ahem. Ohayou gozaimasu, class. I'm your new teacher, Motimiya-sensei." He looked around the classroom, eyes landing on Sakura. He smiled briefly at her, then turned his attention back to the entire class.  
  
  
(after class)  
  
Sakura went up to Motimiya-sensei, fighting the exiting students. "Sumimasen, Motimiya-sensei!"  
  
He turned around and found the pretty girl standing in front of him. "What can I do for you, Sakura-san?"  
  
"Ano... I have a question about the homework. Can you help me?"  
  
"Well, I'll certainly try my best! I would hate to see a beautiful girl like you worried over math! Aren't you a model, too?"  
  
Sakura just smiled nervously and went on. "Oh, well yes, but I don't let it affect my schoolwork. So, I was having some trouble finding the solution to this equation."  
  
"Oh, this is quite simple, really. It just takes some getting use to. How about I help you after school?"  
  
"Ok, great! Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei!"  
  
"No problem, Sakura-san!"  
  
  
  
(outside at lunch)  
  
"So Sakura-chan! What did you have to talk to Motimiya-sensei about?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Just the usual, I needed help on the math homework again. He was very kind about it, though. I'm going to go after school for help."  
  
"Are you sure that he isn't trying to do anything to you, Sakura-chan?" asked Li, protectively.  
  
Sakura just laughed. "You worry too much Li-kun! After all these years, you still don't trust people!"  
  
"Well, I trust you. I just don't want to see you get hurt" he defended.  
  
"Oh. Well, I have to get to my locker. See you guys in class!"  
  
"Yeah, in class" Tomoyo and Li echoed.  
  
Tomoyo turned to Li. "So, when are you telling Sakura-chan that you love her?"  
  
"Honestly, Tomoyo-chan, will you just give up? Sakura-chan isn't interested."  
  
"Don't lose hope, Li-kun!"  
  
  
  
(after school)  
  
"Ja ne, Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Ja ne, Tomoyo-chan! Oh, matte! Have you seen Li-kun?"  
  
"I think he's in the library!" Tomoyo said. To tell the truth, he was sitting in a tree outside of Motimiya-sensei's class, waiting for Sakura to make sure she would be ok.  
  
Sakura shrugged and went into the math classroom.  
  
(10 minutes, 5 math problems, and 1 boring conversation later...)  
  
"Arigatou, Motimiya-sensei! This concept is getting easier now!"  
  
"No problem, Sakura-san. I'm always happy to help people. Are you going home?" the teacher asked kindly.  
  
"Hai, I have to start on homework!"  
  
"Well, I'll walk with you out, is that alright?"  
  
"Sure!" Sakura said. 'He's so nice. He reminds me of otou-san...' Sakura thought.  
  
Li sat in the tree, watching Sakura leave with the teacher. Jealousy ran through him and he growled at the teacher. 'What does he think he's doing?'  
  
A/N: So, what did you think? Good, bad? Please let me know!  



	2. The Project

History Repeats Itself  
Part 2, The Project  
  
A/N: Sup? This is the second part to my story, hope ya like it! Gomen for taking so, SO long, but it was hard for me to come up with how... well, the plot. Arigatou-gozaimasu soooo much to my friend Andrew for helping me out. And thanks to all you pplz who reviewed! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Shizukani, class. We will be starting on a project for this unit, and I will be selecting your partners."  
  
There were various whispers to be heard around Motimiya-sensei's class. One girl in particular was groaning.  
  
"Hoeee. This project is worth 1/4th of our grade and my worst subject is math!" Sakura let her head drop until her forehead hit the desk.  
  
Syaoran noticed Sakura's mood and instinctively went to comfort her. "It'll be ok Sakura-chan. We're doing these in pairs, so there will be people to help you." He smiled briefly at the pretty girl.  
  
'Syaoran looks so kawaii when he smiles. Mou, all of those camera flashes must have got to me yesterday, I'm thinking weird thoughts.' Sakura thought about the bright white flashes of the press cameras and her head began to spin.  
  
Motimiya-sensei began to read off the pairs. "Rika-san and Eiji-san. Izumi-san and Myuki-san... Syaoran-san and Tomoyo-san." The teacher looked around the room and back at the list. He frowned when he saw that Sakura didn't have a partner. "Hai, class, you may switch seats to work with your partner now." The sensei walked over to Sakura. "Sumimasen, Sakura-san. It seems that we have an uneven amount of people. Don't worry, I will work with you."  
  
Sakura smiled gratefully at her teacher. "Arigatou, sensei." Just then, the bell rang to dismiss the class to lunch. "When should we work on this then?"  
  
"We could get together after school, if you want to. Would that be alright?"  
  
"Hai. We can go to my house and work there, Motimiya-sensei."  
  
He smiled to indicate yes and said, "Then I will see you after school." 'Sakura-san is a very pretty girl. So sweet too, almost like Ami-san.' Amano Motimiya let his mind drift as students walked out.  
  
  
(flashback)  
Amano was walking along the street on a nice afternoon. A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes came up to him, wearing a school uniform and carrying a backpack.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Amano-san" she said, blushing.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Ami-san" he said back. He put his arm around her, gave the young girl a kiss, and they walked off.  
  
  
(Back to present)  
'I loved Ami-san so much. Why did she leave me?' He looked down as tears fell. 'Just because she was my student... maybe Sakura-san is my second chance at love.'  
  
  
(After school)  
Sakura walked over to Motimiya-sensei's class, math book in hand. 'That was nice of Motimiya-sensei to help me with the project. At least it won't be as confusing, but all of the girls in class are jealous. I guess he is pretty god-looking, he should probably be a model.' She shook her head and continued on. "Ano, Motimiya-sensei? Are you ready to go now?"  
  
"Hai. Just let me get my bag." He gathered his books up, and a picture fell out from between his books.  
  
Sakura picked up the worn out picture and glanced at it. It was a girl, about 17, with long brown hair, blue eyes, and a nice smile; she was wearing a long, pink dress. She gasped at the similarity between the girl and her. "H- here's your picture, sensei."  
  
"Arigatou. I suppose you noticed the similarity between this girl and yourself. She was my student, Ami." The heartbroken look appeared again. He quickly diverted their attention. "So then, shall we go?"  
  
Amano and Sakura sighed simultaneously. 'This is going to a long, awkward day.'  
  
  
(At Sakura's house)  
Amano and Sakura were sitting at the kitchen table working. As Sakura tried to figure out a problem, Amano looked around the room. There were dozens of pictures of Sakura from fashion shoots, as well as another lady who looked similar.  
  
"Aha! Finally have this problem solved!" Sakura grinned triumphantly. "Are we going to graph the problem now, sensei?" She noticed him looking at the pictures of her and Nadeshiko. "That lady is my Okaa-san. I miss her very much."  
  
"Sumimasen, it was just that your pictures are very beautiful. You two remind me of Ami-san. Ahh... hai, we should graph now.. Sakura-san, since we're working on this project as equals, you can call me Amano-san or Amano-sensei." He looked nervous while he said that, but Sakura could tell that he meant it. 'Calling me by my first name doesn't mean anything, right? Even if this is the same thing that happened to Ami and I, this is different.' He tried to convince himself that it was true.  
  
"If you really don't mind then, Amano-sensei. Would you like some pudding?" Sakura tried to get rid of the tension by being her cheerful self again.  
  
"Why don't I take you out for some ice cream instead? I have found that it always eases a troubled or cluttered mind." Amano looked at Sakura and waited patiently for an answer.  
  
Sakura smiled happily at the offer. "Hai! Let's go then!" They got their coats and walked out.  
  
  
(After eating ice cream)  
Sakura and Amano walked along the street back toward Sakura's house. When they reached the large yellow home, Amano said goodbye.  
  
"Arigatou for the ice cream, Amano-sensei! See you tomorrow!" Sakura waved goodbye. He waved back and walked away.  
  
Sakura sighed and plopped down on her bed. For some reason, she just couldn't get Amano off of her mind, or the girl he had the picture of. 'I wonder what happened between sensei and that girl Ami. Amano only mentioned that she was his student, but his look said they were in love.' Another thought was coming out, about how Sakura and Ami were so much alike, and how Amano seemed to be very... well, interested in Sakura. For what seemed like the millionth time that day, Sakura shook her head to get rid of that thought. 'There's nothing going on. Ami just happens to look like me, that's all. Nothing is happening between Amano and me.' As that thought was pushed back, another one came forward. 'Okaa-san fell in love with otou-san when she was in high school. I wonder if she was confused too, or was she sure that otou-san was her true love?' Before Sakura could think about that question more, the phone interrupted her. She walked over and picked it up. "Hai, moshi moshi."  
  
"Sakura-chan? Tomoyo desu. Did you hear about the fundraising event on Saturday?"  
  
"Nani? What are you talking about Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"The principle just announced it today. They're going to have people bid for a date with a student, under certain rules, though. You're going to be one of the dates, Sakura-chan!"  
  
"NANI!!!! Tomoyo-chan, how did that happen? You didn't do anything, did you?"  
  
"Iie. The principle selected students randomly. Perhaps Li-kun will try to get a date!"  
  
"Hoe? Why would he do that Tomoyo-chan? He isn't that protective."  
  
Tomoyo sweat dropped. 'After all these years, she still doesn't get it. You would think that a 16 year old would catch on sooner or later.' "Ano... I was just saying, he might want to make sure that you won't get hurt... hehe."  
  
Sakura gave Tomoyo an odd look and shrugged. "As long as it's for charity, I guess I'll do it."  
  
  
(Next day at school- Friday)  
Sakura walked into class a few minutes before the bell and greeted everyone as usual. She put her bag down and turned around to talk to Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun, how's it going with the math project?"  
  
Syaoran sneezed, sniffled, and replied. "It's ok. Tomoyo-chan and I are almost finished. Are you doing ok, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Hai, we finished. Demo, Syaoran-kun, are you feeling alright? You look sick." She peered at his face and felt his forehead, which made Syaoran burn even more.  
  
"Daijoubu. I'm just a little tired." Trying to hide his blushing face, Syaoran turned... only to fall out of his seat and faint.  
  
Sakura looked alarmed at Syaoran. "Sensei, would it be ok to take Syaoran-kun to the office?"  
  
"Hai, but don't take too long."  
  
With that, Sakura brought him to the office. The nurse promised to take care of Syaoran and bring him home.  
  
  
(After school)  
Tomoyo and Sakura walked home together, discussing the charity auction. "Skura-chan, I made the most kawaii dress for you to wear on Saturday!"  
  
Sakura sweat dropped. "Tomyo-chan, it doesn't have frills and bows, does it?"  
  
"Oh no Sakura-chan! You're too grown-up for that now! I made a dress with a lot of lace though!" She began to drift into space, leaving Sakura to think about other matters.  
  
"I wonder if Syaoran-kun is feeling better. Maybe I'll stop by tomorrow."  
  
"Good idea, Sakura-chan! Maybe you can give him a kiss to make him feel better!" Tomoyo giggled at her friend. Li-kun would kill her if he found out she said that.  
  
"Hoe? Why would that help, Tomoyo-chan? I thought medicine cured colds?"  
  
Tomoyo fell over anime style. 'Still as dense as ever. Will she ever get it?'  
  
When the two girls reached Sakura's house, Tomoyo waved goodbye. "I'll bring the dress over tomorrow, Sakura-chan! Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja ne!" Sakura closed the door and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be very long.  
  
A/N: kinda stupid ending, but I gotta space it out a little. I'll write more soon! Ja ne!  



	3. The Auction

History Repeats Itself  
Part 3: The Auction  
  
A/N: Now can you guess what happens this time? I don't think it'll take much thought, but.... Thanks again to my friend Andrew for helping me out again! On with the story...  
  
  
  
(Saturday)  
Sakura woke up to the sound of her phone. She swung her arm around wildly trying to locate the pink phone, hitting Kero while doing so. After a large cry from the guardian, Sakura found the annoying source of sleep-deprivation. "Moshi-moshi. Sakura desu" she said, still sleepy.  
  
"Ohayou, Sakura-chan! Are you ready to try on your dress?" A bright sounding Tomoyo greeted her.  
  
"*yawn* Hoe? I thought that the auction wasn't until 3:00 Tomoyo-chan? It's only 10:30 right now."  
  
"Hai, hai, but I want to make sure the dress fits right! Plus, we're meeting Eriol-kun to go see Syaoran-kun after the auction, remember?"  
  
"Ohhh... hai. But Tomoyo-chan, can you make the fitting quick? I have to go to a photo shoot at 12:00." Sakura grumbled at the thought of being mobbed, but deep down she knew that she loved being a model. 'Just like okaa-san! I want to make otou-san happy.'  
  
After they said their good-byes, Sakura dressed, ate breakfast, and brought a stack of pancakes up for Kero. Just as Kero finished, Tomoyo rang the doorbell.   
  
When Sakura opened the door, a large black lens stared right back at her. "Sakura-chan looks so kawaii, even in the morning!" Sakura sweat dropped as Tomoyo continued to film.  
  
  
(a half hour later)  
"Ja, Tomoyo-chan. See you in a little while."  
  
"Ja ne, Sakura-chan. I can't wait until everyone sees you!"  
  
"Hoe." Sakura shut the door behind her and walked over to the car waiting for her. Inside, there was a chauffeur and her agent.  
  
"So, Sakura-san? Have you decided to take the offer yet?"  
  
"Ano, I'm still thinking about it. I just need a little more time."  
  
"Hai. Demo, don't take too long, or else Vogue might find another model."  
  
Sakura sighed. She really didn't have the slightest idea of what to do. Although her otou-san had seemed distant when she brought him the news, this was a different case. 'Okaa-san had family problems at the time. I don't, so what's the problem?' But still, another voice nagged her. 'Hai, but okaa-san knew who she loved. Do I?'  
  
  
(1 hour, lots of photos and autographs later)  
Sakura sighed as she slipped into her familiar room and sat down. 'Mou, after all this, I still have to go to the fundraiser! I think this has been more tiring than the time I caught Wood and Rain.' She glanced at the clock. "Hoee!!!! 2:30!!! I need to get ready!"  
  
After rushing about for a few minutes, Sakura stood in front of the mirror to look at herself. Tomyo had given her a dark blue dress that was simple but breathtaking. It went to her knees, making the dress casual but nice, and it showed off her body in a modest way. As much as she protested, Sakura had to admit that Tomoyo knew what she was doing. Then, after a of lipstick and some eye shadow, Sakura left the house.  
  
  
(At school, behind the stage)  
"See, I told you this dress would look good, Sakura-chan. I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Just this once, Tomyo-chan. But did you really have to make it so tight?"  
  
"Sakura-chan, you're just looking for a way out of this!"  
  
Sakura started to protest, but then she was called onstage.  
  
"We will know start the fundraising event. This year we've decided to have an auction for a date with some students. First will be Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
There was a mad rush to the stage as dozens of boys waved their hands, trying to win a date with Sakura. The bidding went higher and higher, until a loud, clear voice broke through the pandemonium.  
  
"90000 yen" said the voice. (That's about $900 I think.)  
  
"Anybody want to beat that?" asked the principal. Nobody could pay that much, so he continued. "Alright! Would you please come up here to pick up your tickets for dinner? You can also send a proxy to keep your identity secret for now."  
  
A few minutes later, a little boy came up and handed the money to the principal. He received two tickets to a nice dinner, and proceeded through the crowd.  
  
  
(After the auction)  
The principal had taken all of the people who were auctioned off aside and was giving them directions. "Your dates will pick you up at 6:00 tonight. You'll be going to different restaurants, so have fun!"  
  
Sakura sighed and went home. 'It's so strange. The person didn't want their identity revealed. I wonder who it'll be.' She went home and changed, then headed back out to see Syaoran.  
  
  
(At a little café)  
Amano Motimiya sipped his coffee and looked at the two tickets in his hand. 'I can't believe I actually did this. But it was just for the school, right? Nothing special. I hope.' He put the tickets into his pocket, paid the bill, and walked out.  
  
  
(At Syaoran's apartment)  
Sakura, Tomyo, and Eriol knocked on Syaoran's door. He opened it instantly, glaring at Eriol, then looking suspiciously at Tomoyo, and finally blushing at Sakura. "Come in."  
  
"Syaoran-kun, are you feeling better? I made you some chocolate chip cookies!"  
  
"Hai, I'm feeling better. Thanks Sakura-chan." He waned towards the couch. "Make yourselves comfortable. I've gotta go change."  
  
Sakura giggled at Syaoran in his green pajamas. When he came out a minute later in jeans and a green muscle t-shirt, she blushed. 'Syaoran looks hot like that! I wonder why I never noticed that before.' Before she could give that much thought, Eriol and Syaoran began to talk about other things, and Sakura and Tomoyo were pulled into the conversation.  
  
A little while later, the trio left Syaoran's apartment. Sakura gave him a hug and told him to get better soon.  
  
As soon as his friends left, Syaoran plopped down on the couch. 'Well, I should eat these cookies while their still good. It looks like I won't be going anywhere this weekend.'  
  
  
(In Sakura's bedroom)  
Sakura brought up some pudding for her and Kero, then glanced at the clock. '4:00. I guess I better get ready for the date.' She walked over to her closet and began looking for something to wear.  
  
  
(Amano's house)  
He looked in his closet for the perfect suit. 'I know that I have it somewhere in here.' By the time Amano found the right outfit, it was 4:30. He changed into black pants, a dark blue dress shirt, and a gray sports jacket, then went to buy some flowers.  
  
A/N: Ohh! Getting ready for a big date! Find out what happens next in 'The Secret Date'! (Some secret. Oh well, it'll be a secret to Sakura-chan.)  



	4. The Secret Date

History Repeats Itself  
Part 4: The Secret Date  
  
A/N: konnichiwa, minna! Hope that your enjoying this story so far... ok, well thanks to the people who reviewed! I really appreciate it. Sorry for the LOOOONNNGGG wait! And this fic is dedicated to my best boi Jon, for always bein there, like Syaoran is for Sakura...  
  
  
Amano took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. He stepped back and waited for a reply. 'I hope Sakura doesn't think that something is happening. This is just for the good of the school, right?' He tried to convince himself of this for the thousandth time that night.  
  
Sakura opened the door and stepped back. She gasped when she saw who was standing at the door. 'Wow, Amano looks really hot tonight. Wait... WHAT!!!!??? Why is he here? HE was the mysterious person??' She almost fainted right there, but he caught here just in time.   
  
As Amano helped Sakura up, he couldn't help but stare at her face. As he helped her back onto her feet, he couldn't help but stare at her. Sakura looked absolutely stunning in a light pink dress; it went just past her knees, hanging loosely, and it hung by two thin straps. 'She's so beautiful. No, I can't think like that!' But another voice began to speak to him. 'Come on, just admit it! You love her!!' 'ARRRGGG!!!! Hai, hai! Happy? I love Sakura!'  
  
A puzzled look came over Sakura when she saw Amano looking as if he was having an argument with himself. "Daijoubu desuka (are you ok)?" "...Hai. Oh, here! These are for you, Sakura-san." He gave her the beautiful bouquet, sakura and daisies. 'How sweet! Amano really thought of everything, and we haven't even left yet!' She took the arm he held out and the two got into his car.  
  
  
(In the car)  
"Ano... Amano-sensei-"  
  
"Please, call me Amano-san for the night." 'I don't want to make this even more awkward...'  
  
"... Amano-san. I'm really glad that you're my date , demo (but), why did you do it?"  
  
"Eeto (err)... As time has passed by, I find myself more drawn to you; you're a very sweet, interesting person, Sakura-san. And it was for a good cause, too."  
  
"Hontou (really)? Arigatou, Amano-san. You're very interesting too... it's a lot of fun being with you." 'Now that I have that off of my mind... I should change the subject.'  
  
"Arigatou Sakura-san. Well, here we are. Hana no Ei (Flower House)." They stepped out and looked up at the tall building.  
  
"Sugoi (amazing)! Restaurant wa ookii desu ne (the restaurant is huge)!" 'I can't believe he paid that much just for a date with me!!!'  
  
The couple linked arms and walked into the restaurant. As they walked through, waiters bowed respectfully and led them to their table. "Konbanwa. Welcome to Hana no Ei.' The waiter informed the two that their pre-arranged meal would arrive soon and walked out. Sakura was busy admiring her surroundings, while Amano was thinking of something to say that would perhaps ease the tension.  
  
"*Ahem*... So, Sakura-san, how do you like this restaurant?" 'Baka. Can't you think of anything better to say?' Amano was disgusted with himself for failing to come up with a better dinner conversation. 'No, why? You expected me to think up something clever?' 'Well, what happened to the man who was so calm with women?' 'He took a vacation.' 'Well, let me know when he's back so I can ACTUALLY GO OUT ON DECENT DATES!!' Amano continued his sarcastic conversation with his mind while Sakura babbled on nervously about how nice the restaurant was.  
  
"It's so nice how they have a variety of hana (flowers) but they all match. I think this place is very nice." Sakura went on for a minute more about the décor, then decided to stop. 'This is so... odd. Amano-san is practically a dream-date, demo Syaoran-kun is so much easier to talk to.'  
  
  
(An hour and an uncomfortable dinner later)  
They walked out of Hana no Ei and into Amano's car.  
  
When they got back to Sakura's house, after a 15 minute ride in silence, Amano got out, opened the door for Sakura, and they proceeded to walk to her door.  
  
"Arigatou for the lovely time, Amano-san. I had a great time."  
  
"Me too, Sakura-san. I hope we can get to be more comfortable in the near future."  
  
"Hai." For a few seconds, Sakura and Amano stood there, looking at one another. Then Amano leaned over to kiss Sakura... on the cheek.  
  
"Good-night!" he whispered, then left.  
  
  
Sakura walked inside dazedly, Amano's kiss still lingering on her cheek.  
  
"Oyasumi, otou-san, 'nii-san."  
  
"Oyasumi, Sakura-chan." Touya and Fujitaka knew that Sakura had had a long day, and so they decided to ask about her date tomorrow.  
  
Sakura went to sleep almost right after she got out of her shower, and hit the pillow thinking about Amano.  
  
"Amano-san... What a mystery you are...."  
  
  
A/N: Finally done! PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME! I know I shouldn't have let Amano kiss Sakura, but I had to do sumthing! Remember, she's 17! The next chapter will be a kind of interlude. It'll have (hopefully) some more humor than normal. Syaoran will learn about Sakura and Amano's date in 'Broken Hearts and Kitchen Fires'.  



	5. Broken Hearts and Kitchen Fires

History Repeats Itself  
Part 5: Broken Hearts and Kitchen Fires  
  
A/N: Sorry for the weird title, but it's for the lack of anything better. Unfortunately, this isn't gonna have very much romance. Gomen-nasai! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
  
(Sunday, Syaoran's apartment)  
*DING-DONG!*  
  
Syaoran, who was cooking himself some breakfast, jumped at the sound of his doorbell. When he opened the door, a perfectly groomed young lady stood there.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan. Isn't it a little early to be tortured?"  
  
Smiling brightly, as always, she replied, "Of course not, Syaoran-kun! Demo, that's not what I'm here for today." She stepped in as Syaoran moved out of the doorway, and an unwonted serious look replaced her normally cheerful one.  
  
"I can see that. What's wrong, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"It's Sakura. You know that charity auction?"  
  
"Hai, I heard about it. A mystery man bid 90000 yen for a date with Sakura-chan."  
  
"Un. I found out who it was."  
  
"And it would be....?"  
  
"*Sigh* Motimiya-sensei."  
  
"NANI!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Tomoyo, being the clever girl that she was, began to back away, edging towards the door.  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran started to rant angrily (VERY angrily) about how such a sweet girl could be taken advantage of. Of course, he was completely oblivious to the almost-gone Tomoyo; he was too caught up in his rage.  
  
As much as Tomoyo knew she would be best off at least 5 miles away from Syaoran right now, she needed to finish telling him about their date. So, reluctantly, she stayed. "Are you done yet, or are you going to rant some more? I still need to tell you the details," she said, calm as always.  
  
Tomoyo's words had put Syaoran's fit on pause for a second, but at the fact that there were details, he started up again.  
  
"HOW could she go on a date with that teacher!!!! What if he did something to her???" He finally decided to settle down.  
  
"Well, they went to a very nice restaurant, and Sakura looked absolutely gorgeous, I wish you could have seen her, Syaoran-kun!-..."  
  
At the mentioning of seeing Sakura with that evil teacher (in Syaoran's mind), his eye began to twitch.  
  
"Oops.. hehe! I mean, she didn't look- oh wait, that's not good either. Uhhh... nevermind!"  
  
His eye had ceased the twitching, but Syaoran was now grasping his sofa arm EXTREMELY tight.  
  
"Well, he came to her door, and Motimiya-sensei gave Sakura-chan a bouquet of... what was it? Oh! Sakura and daisies. Yes, that's what it was. So then, they went to-- Ne, Syaoran-kun, what's that burning smell?"  
  
Syaoran's eyes went wide as he remembered his breakfast. "SHIMATTA!!!!" He ran frantically into the kitchen, turned off the oven and was about to reach in to save his biscuits when...  
  
"Ne, Syaoran-kun? You might want this first!" As always, Tomoyo had thought ahead, and was therefore standing in front of the frantic schoolboy, holding out an oven mitt.  
  
"*Sigh* Do you always have to be so perfect, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Hai. Look where you'd be without me! With a burnt hand and an oven on fire!" She smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Nooo... I would be eating my breakfast, which would be perfect, because I wouldn't have been distracted by YOU!!!"  
  
Tomoyo just shook her head. "*tsk tsk*, You shouldn't be angry at me, Syaoran-kun. Remember, I still have all the untold details of Sakura's date."  
  
"Hai, hai. Let's go back then."  
  
Tomoyo was about to turn back when she burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"*Haha!* I- y- you still have on your oven mitt! *Hahahaha!*"  
  
Syaoran was deeply disturbed at the fact that she found this funny, but looking down, he saw that it was almost completely burnt, and very little of the mitt was still intact. And what's more, it was on fire!  
  
"AHHHH!!!!"  
  
Tomoyo laughed her head off some more, until Syaoran put out the fire, then proceeded to the living room.  
  
  
(After the telling of Sakura-chan's date)  
"And then he kissed her on the cheek and left."  
  
Syaoran was steaming mad. Tomoyo could practically see the smoke coming through his very red ears.  
  
"And you say she did WHAT?"  
  
"She smiled and said goodnight. It's not like she kissed him back."  
  
"Sakura-chan should have slapped him!"  
  
"Why? He didn't do anything that bad. Well, actually, maybe she should have. I don't know! I think she kinda likes him."  
  
"After two months??? She likes him after only two months??? I've liked her for practically 8 years, and she falls for him in TWO MONTHS????"  
  
"Hmm. You have a point, Syaoran-kun. Demo, it's Sakura-chan's choice."  
  
"... She doesn't make the best of choices."  
  
"Well, then maybe you should just TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL!!!!"  
  
Now Syaoran was depressed. Oh, he was still angry. But he didn't want to beat up Motimiya-sensei for three very rational reasons.  
1) He didn't want to hurt someone if Sakura-chan liked them.  
2) He didn't want to get in trouble, and he knew he would be in VERY BIG trouble if he hurt a teacher.  
3) He wasn't sure if he was stronger than Motimiya-sensei anyway. No use in taking a stupid chance on finding out.  
  
"I can't tell her. She'll just break my heart even more."  
  
Tomoyo took pity on Syaoran and patted him on the back. "Don't worry, Syaoran-kun. I'm sure she loves you. I think she's just confused." With that, she got up and left the apartment.  
  
Syaoran sank down into the comforting old couch and tried to fight what he couldn't stop. 'It's okay... you'll get your chance.' But nothing could stop the tear from traveling down his face.  
  
  
A/N: I feel so bad for Syaoran! Demo, I hope this had a bit more humor in it! Tell me if ya liked it!  



	6. Going Steady

History Repeats Itself  
Part 6: Going Steady  
  
A/N: Hi again! Thank you soooo much for your reviews! I really appreciate it! Also, I'm sorry this is taking so long, but I keep getting stuck! So if it takes a while to get a new chapter out, don't be too surprised.  
  
  
(Sunday morning, Kinomoto household)  
  
Sakura bounced down the stairs happily, at the surprisingly early hour of 9:00. Ignoring the shocked look on Touya's face, she bid her family good morning and began to eat.  
  
With a slight cough, Fujitaka turned to his daughter. "So, Sakura-san..."  
  
She looked up. "Hai, otou-san?"  
  
"... How was your date?'  
  
"Oh! It was pretty nice. I went with Motimiya-sensei to the Hana no Ei; it was very nice."  
  
"Wow, I'm glad you had a nice time." He chuckled, "It reminds me of when your okaa-san was in high school."  
  
Sakura smiled softly as her father reminisced about his darling Nadeshiko. 'Otou-san is so happy to hear that I'm finally dating. I wonder if Syaoran knows about this... I forgot to check on him to see if he got better!'  
  
"Oh no!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Eeto... Kaijuu, is something wrong?"  
  
"Un! I forgot, I have to go see Syaoran-kun today and see if he's any better!"  
  
"The gaki!!! What do you wanna see him for?!"  
  
"He's sick, Onii-san!! Do you expect me to leave my close friends helpless?"  
  
Luckily, Touya didn't reply. He was busy thinking things over. 'What's better, a little gaki with a silent crush or a mysterious sensei who's trying to date Sakura?'  
  
"Onii-san?" Sakura waved her hand in front of his face. When there was no reply, Sakura took the opportunity to stomp on his foot.  
  
"Itai! Kaijuu, what was that for?"  
  
"Well, you weren't answering!"  
  
"Why don't you go visit the gaki or something?"  
  
Sakura looked shocked. "Onii-san is actually telling me to go see Syaoran-kun? Sugoi..."  
  
He mumbled quickly under his breath. "Better to see the gaki than that sensei."  
  
  
(Syaoran's Apartment)  
  
*DING DONG!*  
  
Syaoran bolted up from his bed at the sound of the doorbell. He stumbled to the doorway and mumbled a sleepy, "Ohayou."  
  
"Ohayou, Syaoran-kun! Feeling better?" Sakura peered worriedly into his eyes.  
  
"Eh? Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Hai, it's me! So, are you feeling better?"  
  
"Err... somewhat," he replied, still a little uneasy. "So, how was your date?"  
  
"Oh, it was pretty nice! Motimiya-sensei is a very sweet man."  
  
'Uh huh. I'll bet he is, the old pedophile!' But, of course, Syaoran was too polite to say that out loud. "That's great Sakura-chan. Would you like to come in for some tea?"  
  
"I'd love to, but I just came by to drop off some medicine for you. Gomen, Syaoran-kun, we haven't been spending a lot of time together, but I promised Tomoyo-chan that I would tell her about my date."  
  
"Oh, okay then. Jaa, Sakura-chan." 'As if Tomoyo didn't already know!'  
  
"Un. Get better!"  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
  
(Sakura's house)  
  
*Ring*  
  
Sakura ran to answer the phone. "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Sakura-san?"  
  
"Hai, dare desu ka? (who's this?)"  
  
"Amano desu."  
  
"Aa, Amano-san! Daijoubu desu ka? (How are you?)"  
  
"I'm fine. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to the movies today."  
  
"Hai! I'd love to! What time?"  
  
"Is 2:30 alright?"  
  
"Ee (yes). Ok, then!"  
  
"I'll pick you up at 1:30, we can go eat lunch."  
  
"Hai! Jaa, then, Amano-san!"  
  
Sakura hung up the phone and ran to tell her father about her date.  
  
"Alright, Sakura-chan. Have fun!"  
  
"I will!"  
  
'Wai! Amano-san is so handsome and sweet! I can't believe he likes me!'  
  
  
(At lunch)  
  
"Sakura-san?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Ano, I know this is only our second date, demo... I feel like I'm very close to you, and I really like you a lot."  
  
"Me too, Amano-san! I was hoping you'd feel the same way!"  
  
He smiled a dazzling grin and continued. "Well, I was wondering... Would you go steady with me?"  
  
(ok, old fashioned, I know, but hey, in Japan they're a lot more polite!)  
  
"Hountou? (Really?) Of course!"  
  
Sakura hugged Amano lightly and they went off happily on their date.  
  
  
(Monday at School)  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo walked into class, with Syaoran at their side.  
  
"Sakura-chan, are you really going out with Amano-san?"  
  
"Hai! He's so sweet!"  
  
Syaoran sighed dejectedly and sat down.  
  
"Ne, Syaoran-kun, daijoubu?"  
  
"Un, just a bit tired..." 'And heartbroken. How can I show Sakura how I feel about this if she doesn't even know I like her?'  
  
Just then, Amano walked in to the classroom. As the students took their seats, Sakura smiled up at him, and he blushed lightly (ya know.. like Terada-sensei and Rika.)   
  
"Alright, class, let's open our books to page 40 and read...."  
  
  
  
Sorry this is kinda short! I think I'll have to get this story moving faster! Jaa!  



End file.
